


Adoration

by Odyle



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did this for their old gods, washing them gently and preparing them for public presentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "washing".

  
It was their idea, really. Gaius is not some invalid in need of a sponge bath; he is still perfectly capable of walking to the bathrooms and showering himself, though he doesn't object to company once in a while.

But they did this for their old gods, washing them gently and preparing them for public presentation. It gives them comfort to wash him, their holy man, just as they did the statues of Zeus and Athena once upon a time. There is no true harm in it, they are simply showing their respect for him in a new way.

The first time, Gaius tried to protest as they stripped him down and brought forth the bowls filled with scented water. It is cool on his skin as they begin to wash his back. For the time being, they let him keep his modesty and allowed him to keep a towel draped around his waist. He knew must have carried this water from the bathroom, in some sort of odd procession of women with pots and pans, trailing from the bathroom back to their makeshift home.

Their hands were everywhere, and it wasn't just the coldness of the water that made his skin turn to goose flesh.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Six asked. She drew a damp cloth across his brow as she looked down at him. "Complete adoration from your followers."

In an instant, it was as if none of his followers were there, as if they were not at that moment drawing their clothes down his arms to wash away the grime of living on this ship.

Six ran the cloth down the length of his nose and to his parted lips. His eyes closed and he could taste his own sweat on the cloth as she held it there for a moment. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as she came to his chin and was rewarded as she drew the cool cloth over the skin of his throat.

"Gaius," she whispered, her hand flat on his chest, pulling the cloth down the center line of his body, anticipation building as she ventured further down his body.

It had been so long. Not since he last had someone, but since it was them, even them simply in his mind. It was completely inappropriate to be having this reaction at this time, but he couldn't help it. Gaius longed for her, although he wouldn't admit it.

His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy when she pulled away again. Before he could open them again her touch was back. She had only gone to dip the cloth in the water again, he knew, as cold water from her cloth trailed down his body. Gaius let the towel drop, exposing himself to her.

Six continued her line, holding his cock gently in her hand as she washed it.

"Adoration, Gaius, is not always a true replacement for love," Six whispered in his ear.

And then she was gone. Gaius opened his eyes, slightly bewildered at her abandonment and after so long.

For a moment, they all had her face.

  



End file.
